warriorscatsclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bare Rock Valley/Archive One
Season 1, Moon 1 No Posts Season 1, Moon 2 No posts Season 1 Moon 3 No posts Season 3433232, Moon 97678903....JK April Fools xD Season 1, Moon 4 (Until May 1st) Waterfall looked for a cave guard so she could go hunting. Splash Rain falls from the clouds making splashes 17:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Cloud walked up, "I'll go with you," He mews deeply. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blueberry Kisses ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I told you baby, I'd love you maybe']] 18:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Wren watched Pool and Larch playing on the stone floorDucksplash[[User talk:Ducksplash|'talk']] 18:06, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Okay," replies Waterfall. Splash Rain falls from the clouds making splashes 18:14, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Where would you like to go?" (do these cats live on a mountian?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blueberry Kisses ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I told you baby, I'd love you maybe']] 18:18, April 1, 2012 (UTC) (I don't know) "The river," Splash Rain falls from the clouds making splashes 18:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) (Ducky?) "Okay," Cloud starts walking. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blueberry Kisses ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I told you baby, I'd love you maybe']] 18:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Waterfall follows Cloud. Splash Rain falls from the clouds making splashes 18:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ( go to The River) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blueberry Kisses ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I told you baby, I'd love you maybe']] 18:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Waterfall comes back from the river. Splash Rain falls from the clouds making splashes 03:27, April 2, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah they do live in the mountains) When Pool saw Waterfall walk in she ran over and pounced on her tail, Larch soon followed, while Wren kept calling them back.Ducksplash[[User talk:Ducksplash|'talk']] 12:09, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Waterfall's whiskers twitched in amusement as the kit jumped on her tail. She flicked her tail out from under them and raised it sightly over their heads. Splash Rain falls from the clouds making splashes 13:53, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "Kits are so cute, don't ya think?" Cloud askes Waterfall (I was thinking I could make like a big ass map for the tribe in the mountians, what'd ya think?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blueberry Kisses ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I told you baby, I'd love you maybe']] 14:25, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, they are," (Sure) Splash Rain falls from the clouds making splashes 21:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, I'll start it tomorrow) "I wish I had kits," Cloud rumbles. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[Message wall:Bloodstar18|'I'll Be Here Tomorrow To Highfive You Yesterday']] 21:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC) "I would like kits too," she answered. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud'Fungusisamongus]] 06:47, April 20, 2012 (UTC) (I finished it a while ago, look at the front page) Cloud sits there, staring at her. Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes And You Take That To New Extremes 10:55, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Wren didn't miss the exchange, Waterfall might be moving into the nursery soon, she thought.Ducksplash 20:55, April 20, 2012 (UTC) (Their not mates yet, he's just asking her....in a very very very poor way) Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes And You Take That To New Extremes 00:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Waterfall looked back at him. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud' Fungus is among us]] 12:59, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Cloud blushed and purred. Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes And You Take That To New Extremes 15:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Waterfall blushed back. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud' Fungus is among us]] 00:28, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Season 1, Moon 5 "S..so do you have a mate?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'We All Want Somebody']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18| We All Want Love]] 16:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "No," [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud' Fungus is among us]] 17:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "W..Well, would you like one?" He blushes. [[User:Bloodstar18|'We All Want Somebody']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18| We All Want Love]] 18:13, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Pool and Larch started play-fighting.(Splash, please reply to Bloody's last post.)[[User: Ducksplash|'Ducksplash']][[User Talk: Ducksplash|'Live it up!']] 02:45, May 21, 2012 (UTC) (Seriouslly...) [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 20:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) "Yes.." [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud' Fungus is among us]] 22:44, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Cloud blushes even more and looks around. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 14:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Waterfall purrs softly. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud' Fungus is among us]] 00:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Well...ummm, how about me?" He asked quietly. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 01:11, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Season 1, Moon 6 (Until July 1st) "Yes," answers Waterfall nervously. [[User:Splashcloud|'Ⓢ']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'ⓟ']][[User:Splashcloud|'ⓛ']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'ⓐ']][[User:Splashcloud|'ⓢ']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'ⓗ']][[User:Splashcloud|'ⓒ']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'ⓛ']][[User:Splashcloud|'ⓞ']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'ⓤ']][[User:Splashcloud|'ⓓ']] Ⓗⓔⓣⓐⓛⓘⓐ 07:49, June 10, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry Splash, but Unless you want him, they wont be mates, cause I'm partially leaveing) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 04:04, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (I'll take him) [[User:Splashcloud|'Ⓢ']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'ⓟ']][[User:Splashcloud|'ⓛ']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'ⓐ']][[User:Splashcloud|'ⓢ']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'ⓗ']][[User:Splashcloud|'ⓒ']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'ⓛ']][[User:Splashcloud|'ⓞ']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'ⓤ']][[User:Splashcloud|'ⓓ']] Ⓗⓔⓣⓐⓛⓘⓐ 05:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, Acctually I've decided not to leave...sorry ._.) Cloud purred. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 20:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Waterfall purred back. [[User:Splashcloud|'Ⓢ']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'ⓟ']][[User:Splashcloud|'ⓛ']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'ⓐ']][[User:Splashcloud|'ⓢ']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'ⓗ']][[User:Splashcloud|'ⓒ']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'ⓛ']][[User:Splashcloud|'ⓞ']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'ⓤ']][[User:Splashcloud|'ⓓ']] Ⓗⓔⓣⓐⓛⓘⓐ 16:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:WCCRPW stuff Category:Community